


Enough

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: Maybe they are not on a beach or in a beautiful park, but the backyard of TJ's house is a good place. And the food they made together that they know is really bad is next to a few slices of pizza that they will eat cold because they are too lazy to go back inside. And the music that sounds may not be their favorite style, but everything, right now is perfect.Tyrus Month 2018Day 22:Picnic date.





	Enough

"I did not think this would be a great idea," TJ confess, leaning against the red tablecloth with white squares, the sunset is about to turn into nightfall, the stars begin to appear in the sky and the smell of the food they tried to prepare together is in the basket in the middle of them.

  
"I told you it would be a good idea. You should trust me more" Cyrus says, also looking up at the sky, they have a radio with songs from a long time ago sounding.

  
"I always believe in you, that's why we're here, right?" The two are listening to George Michael and watching the stars appear in the sky.

  
TJ thinks that this would be a good time to finally be able to confess what he feels, that this moment will not be presented to him again; not after the other eight times that already showed up.

  
But instead, he decides to move the basket and get closer to Cyrus and hug him, hoping he does not reject him. Instead, Cyrus embraces TJ hard.

  
"Why you didn't invite anyone else to this picnic?" He finally dares to ask. Maybe they are not on a beach or in a beautiful park, but the backyard of TJ's house is a good place. And the food they made together that they know is really bad is next to a few slices of pizza that they will eat cold because they are too lazy to go back inside. And the music that sounds may not be their favorite style, but everything, right now is perfect.

  
"I did not think you'd feel comfortable," he says. TJ can feel that Cyrus is looking at him.

  
"Really?" TJ finally dares to meet his friend's gaze. "I was hoping that this would be a romantic date, actually. "

  
"Well, I was hoping that, too" Neither of them dares to break the silence. For now, knowing that they feel the same is enough.


End file.
